Choices
by Pandora40
Summary: Wilson nodded at last and leaned over to give her a long kiss. The honk of a horn startled them both and Cameron jumped. Turning to her window she saw a familiar figure sitting on a motorcycle and staring at them. It was House, of course. "Well, hell."
1. Chapter 1

Choices

Author: Pandora

Rating: M

Pairing: Wilson/Cameron

Spoilers: House's Head/Wilson's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D., or any of the characters. The people who do know who they are.

Please review. Pretty, pretty please. Not quite sure where the story is headed.... suggestions welcome.

Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital was for once blissfully quiet as Allison Cameron tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and reached for the patient's chart. Brought in with stomach pains, treated, medicated, and waiting for a room to be admitted to, the patient was sleeping peacefully. She handed the chart to Nurse Owens and gave instructions for medication.

"I'm going for a break now, unless you need me for something else."

The nurse shook her head.

"I think we'll be fine. Thanks, Dr. Cameron." Cameron nodded and retreated to the doctors' lounge. It was blissfully empty. Frowning at the empty coffee pot she reached into the cupboard for the bag of cheap grounds and a package of filters. Life was certainly quieter in the ER, even if sometimes she missed the puzzle of diagnostics, she really didn't miss House's rudeness or his arrogance. Well – maybe she did. A little. She just would never admit that to House. Firing Chase for no good reason beyond "it's time for a change" had been the last straw. Chase had worked his tail off for House and gotten nothing in return. Allison was tired and frustrated.

The sound of the door swinging softly shut behind her gave Allison the fright of her life, and she jumped and spun around with a small cry to see Dr. James Wilson standing there.

"Sorry," he said, and unlike House Allison knew at once that he meant it. "I saw lights on in here – I didn't think anyone else was around. You must have ER duty."

Cameron nodded.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked him. Wilson sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"One of my patients... died from advanced bone cancer a few hours ago." he confessed. Allison's gaze softened and she went to him, giving him a quick hug.

"I'm sorry."

Wilson nodded absently, seeming oddly helpless – as though he were feeling at a loss for words, restless. "Are you all right?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"I – don't know," he confessed. Cameron's eyes widened as she realized his speech was slurred. Now that she was paying attention, she caught the faint scent of alcohol.

"Wilson – are you – drunk?" she asked softly. Wilson nodded sluggishly. Returning to the coffee pot Allison poured him a cup and pressed it into his hand. "Sit down, drink this, I'll be right back." Cameron returned to the ER and found Nurse Owens again.

"Do you think you can get Dr. Montoya to come in early?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, Doctor Cameron."

"Thanks. If anyone asks, I'm giving Dr. Wilson a ride home."

"Yes, Doctor."

Allison smiled at her tiredly, then returned to the doctor's lounge, where Wilson was staring morosely into the apparently untouched coffee cup. Instantly worried, Allison touched his arm.

"Come on. I'm taking you home."

Wilson nodded absently and walked carefully beside Allison as though measuring every step. Cameron frowned. Wilson had been very quiet since Amber had been killed in that bus crash but she hadn't realized it was bothering him this much. Allison gave a small gasp as she nearly collided with House. Wilson walked past House apparently without seeing him.

"What's wrong with Wilson?" House asked her looking after him.

"I'm not sure. He's had a little too much to drink." She let the empathy and concern show in her voice, but true to form House was apparently unmoved by it. Allison sighed. It wasn't a surprise at all, and that made her sad. His gaze followed Wilson, stumbling determinedly toward the parking lot, and he nodded.

"I'll take your clinic hours," House said, and that *did* surprise her. "Take care of Wilson." Cameron nodded, still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that House was coming into the hospital at four in the morning and *volunteering* to take clinic duty. It was completely unlike House – and showed that somewhere inside he actually did care about his friend. Who knew. House was human.

"Thanks, House," she said softly. True to form, he walked past her into the hospital without another word. After watching him for a moment she jogged to catch up to Wilson and steered him towards her car. "This way. You aren't driving in your condition," she said firmly, and Wilson didn't argue.

After a moment's wrestling with her conscience Allison steered the car out of the parking lot, then turned the car in the direction of her own apartment. Chase was away at a conference for a few days, and she didn't want to send Wilson home alone. Not in the condition he was in, until she was sure he was going to be all right.

Wilson was silent for the drive to her place. Wondering what terrible memory (or if it was just he reality of his divorce and Amber's death finally sinking in) could have sent him into this state, Allison glanced at his face and was astonished to see that there were tears streaking down his face. Reaching over, Allison squeezed his hand where it rested on his lap. He glanced at her and then gripped her hand, hard. He continued to hold her hand until she had to pull away to park the car. He stumbled after her into the house, and followed her silently, almost obediently, into the kitchen. Allison immediately filled the coffee pot with water and measured grounds into the filter. While it percolated, she turned back to Wilson. He was standing behind her, with a look so lost and forlorn that Allison stepped close to him. He hugged her. Hard.

"Dead..." he murmured.

"I know." God, his arms around her felt good. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the handsome doctor and suddenly his embrace, his closeness, was all she wanted. Shaking her head firmly she steered him gently into a seat and reached for the coffee pot. She was astonished again when she turned around and he was behind her – she hadn't heard him get up. He slid his arms about her waist and somewhat clumsily touched his lips to hers – and then he kissed her with a passion she couldn't imagine. He tasted of the sweetness of red wine and oh, God, he felt good – Allison whimpered softly, wrapping her arms around his neck she returned his kiss despite herself – despite knowing he couldn't really be aware of his actions – how much had he had to drink? When they at last drew apart, she steered him back to the table. "Sit," she said shakily, flustered. His eyes were glittering mischievously and suddenly Allison realized he was a lot more sober than he had appeared a few moments ago. Wilson did know what he was doing. She was suddenly certain of it. Pouring him a cup of coffee Allison returned to his side. His arms immediately went around her waist and he pulled her down to him so she was sitting in his lap, and he kissed her again, this time slowly, taking his time about it, exploring her mouth firmly and in complete control of his actions.

"You aren't really that drunk, are you?" she asked softly when they parted, her heart pounding hard and her breathing quickening. He shook his head.

"No."

Allison bent her head and pressed her lips back to his. He lifted her, and though he staggered a little still he carried her down the hall and into the bedroom.

Allison opened one eye gingerly as the alarm went off at 8:00, and with a groan she reached over to turn it off. With House taking over her clinic duty today so she could care for Wilson, she didn't need to get up in a hurry. Next to her, Wilson groaned softly.

"I'll get you some aspirin," she said gently, and got up, slipped on her robe, and went into the kitchen. A moment later she returned with the bottle and a glass of water and he swallowed two, grimacing.

"Coffee?" he grunted. She nodded and turned to go. He caught her hand and pulled her back to him for a long kiss. "Thank you." he reached up to touch her face. "God, you're beautiful." He trailed a finger along the neckline of the robe. Allison smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself," she teased, sitting in his lap so she could kiss him. "I'd better get that coffee. I'll bet you have a doozy of a headache."

"It's not so bad... but I'll take the coffee. I'll need it if we're going to face House."

Cameron cringed. House would know by looking at them together that something was different – and there was Chase - Allison closed her eyes. What was she going to do about Chase? Wilson had been watching the expression on her face and touched her gently.

"Do you regret this?" he asked softly. Allison shook her head.

"No." No, she didn't regret it – but she still cared for House, and she knew this was going to hurt him. Chase.... well, she didn't know what to do about Chase. Understanding without her needing to say it Wilson pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "We'll figure this out."

"Promise?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Choices

Part 2

They held hands as they drove to the hospital. Wilson, still somewhat hung over, wore sunglasses. Cameron glanced at him and smiled. She had offered to drive him by her apartment so he could change, but he'd shaken his head firmly.

"House is going to figure it out sooner or later, Allison. Might as well get it out in the open. You know he'll keep picking away at it otherwise until he gets it out of us. I don't want him harassing you, and if I don't tell him, he will. Til he solves the puzzle. It's what he does."

He was right, of course. Smiling as she was once again reminded of his sweet side, Cameron reached over and gently took his hand again.

"We can handle House," she said, firmly. "He had his chance and he lost it."

"And House will still view you as his property. You must know that."

"I do, but he has no right to," she said firmly. "House, we can handle. Chase...."

"What are you going to tell Chase?" he asked. She shook her head with a sigh.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You *are* going to tell him."

"Of course I'm going to tell him." Cameron looked at him. "You think this was just a fling. You're... afraid... this was just a fling." the realization startled her and Wilson didn't meet her eyes, which told her at once that she was right. Pulling the car over to the side of the road she parked, sat back and looked at him. "James." he turned to look at her finally. "This wasn't just a fling. Chase.... started out as just a fling and it got out of hand. This was never about sex."

Wilson nodded at last and leaned over to give her a long kiss. The honk of a horn startled them both and Cameron jumped. Turning to her window she saw a familiar figure sitting on a motorcycle and staring at them. It was House, of course. Cameron closed her eyes and Wilson leaned back in his seat. "Well, hell." Wilson said softly.

* * *

"You're sleeping with Cameron!" House yelled at Wilson, who was sitting next to Cameron, his arm around her shoulders. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes," said Wilson dryly. "I'm out of my mind because I'm sleeping with your ex-girlfriend. House, grow up." Wilson kissed Allison gently and then got up and walked out of House's office.

Cameron looked at House for another moment, then went after Wilson. "James." he turned back to her, and she went to him. He wrapped his arms around her gently, giving her a long kiss. "I'll see you later," she promised. Wilson nodded.

"You know House," was all he said. She nodded.

"I know House."


	3. Chapter 3

[a/n: Sorry for the delay in update, folks. Real life got in the way. *pout*]

Spoiler warning: "Last Resort," "Joy to the World" and "Big Baby"

Choices

Part 3

The week at work had been crazy and Cameron had not had the chance to see Wilson or to talk to House about the kiss he had seen them share. Chase was back from his conference and she had deliberately avoided talking to him, uncertain how to break it to him and certain that it was going to destroy any chance she had of building a life with him - but marrying Chase wasn't something she was sure she wanted to do. On top of that, since Cuddy's pending adoption had made her take administrative leave to look after Rachael, Cameron had had her hands full. And - she was still dealing with the aftermath of the hostage situation. A crazed gunman walks into the ER and takes a half dozen or so hostages.... and House and Thirteen. The news had hit Cameron like something large and heavy hitting her in the stomach. Suddenly her world had turned upside-down and Cameron was questioning everything she felt. About Wilson, about Chase... and about House. He could have died.... and he had given the gun back to the homicidal maniac. Without making sure all of the hostages were safe, first.

"Got a second?" she hadn't heard the door open, but Chase had poked his head inside and Cameron sank down into Cuddy's chair.

"Yeah. We.... need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Chase closed the door, came around the desk and sat on it, facing her. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, just what every woman loves to hear," she said dryly. Chase gave a small smile but did not speak. She sighed.

"While you were gone...." Cameron took a deep breath. "Something happened." Chase took her hands, looking into her eyes.

"Allison, what's wrong?" he asked again and Cameron looked away. Chase stared at her for a moment and then swore softly. "Oh, my God. You slept with House."

"No," she said softly. "Not House." Chase's eyes widened. The realization that she hadn't denied it was not lost on him. Cameron sighed.

"Who?" Chase asked softly.

"It was-" she looked up as House limped out of the elevator. Dear God, not now. "It was Wilson." Chase's eyes widened, the hurt obvious, and he turned and strode out of the office without another word. "Chase-" he ignored her. House limped into the office, looked from Cameron to Chase's retreating form, and rolled his eyes.

"You idiot," he said to her. "You told him."

"He deserves the truth."

"No, you're being selfish. He wanted to live in a world where you could do no wrong, which means you just threw your relationship out the window."

"Taub and his wife are still together," she reminded him.

"Chase isn't Taub's wife. He's less the forgiving sort than she is," House said in his usual matter of fact way.

"What do you want, House?"

"Approval to run some more tests."

"Okay, fine, run them, just get out of here," she commanded. House looked at her for a moment, then turned and strode out without another word. Cameron sank back down into Cuddy's chair and put her hands over her face, but the tears refused to come.

It was late when at last she turned off the light, picked up her coat and briefcase and left Cuddy's office. Hesitating for a moment in the hall, she glanced at the sign for the surgery department, where Chase was probably still burying himself in work, she chaned her mind and instead headed for Wilson's office in Oncology. She was not surprised to see the desk lamp on, Wilson at his desk, sleeves rolled up, hard at it even though it was nearly eleven.

"Hi," she greeted softly, coming over to stand across his desk from him. Wilson gave her a tired grin.

"Hey. I was beginning to wonder if you were having regrets after all," he said softly. Ten years of friendship with House had not exactly made him the beat-about-the bush type. He said what was on his mind.

"No regrets," she promised him. "Doing Cuddy's job is harder than I thought," she confessed. "It's been.... the week from hell," she confessed. "James.... I told Chase." Wilson looked up, then came around the desk and pulled her into his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her arms around his waist, for a long moment.

"Not good?" he guessed. Cameron shook her head.

"Not good."


End file.
